


The disappearence of Albus Severus Potter

by RenaFujoshi



Series: The Disappearence of Albus Severus Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaFujoshi/pseuds/RenaFujoshi
Summary: Albus couldn't take it anymore.Trigger warning: Self-harm and blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all the rights of the books and play goes to J.K Rowling and Thorne respectively.
> 
> My first language isn't english so, sorry if I make any mistakes. This is the first fic I post.
> 
> I would love some critics!

Albus always wondered what would have happened if he was the perfect Gryffindor everyone had expected. Unfortunately, he was no gryffindor. He belonged in the snake’s den.

Well, he didn’t really belong anywhere really. Everywhere he went he would feel the disappointed glares of people. Hell, even his family didn’t really like him. His parents told him that they didn’t care, but you could clearly see that they all felt disappointed… _disgusted_. And not only his parents: his siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents.

The only one that didn’t care about him being different was Scorpius. They always stuck together, like nail and flesh. That was until Scorpius started ignoring Albus in order to be with Rose- Albus’ cousin.

Albus thought that their relationship was better than that. He thought that they even more that “friends”. The feelings he had developed towards Scorpius were immense.

So here was Albus. Alone and devastated in the Room of Requirement. The room looked like a slightly smaller version of the prefect’s bathroom. He looked at his hand, which held a razor. He swore he wouldn’t do it again. He already had _too many_ scars. He promised Scorpius he wouldn’t....

But that was when Scorpius _cared_.

And he didn’t care anymore. So why bother?

He wouldn’t be missed.

With tears in his eyes, he let the razor dance across his skin. Cut after cut he decorated his arms, legs- Hell even his stomach. And he cut them deep enough that nothing could prevent him from doing it.

Blood started to coat his entire body, but he didn’t care; he would finally get what he desired. He was feeling dizzy, and black spots started filling his vision. He finally had a smile in his face.

And then, everything went black.


End file.
